1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light deflection apparatus for deflecting light in a desired direction by tilting a reflecting mirror in the direction of x- or y-axes of a plane according to the application of an electric signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a light deflection apparatus in which a reflecting mirror is tilted, there is one using a bimorph cell as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho No. 52-40215. FIG. 6 shows the disclosed light deflection apparatus. The apparatus has a bimorph cell a which is curved with application of a voltage thereto. The bimorph cell a is secured at one end and coupled at the other end to a lower edge of reflecting mirror b, the reflecting mirror b being thereby supported and tilted with the curving of the cell noted above. In this structure, the support of the reflecting mirror b and cell a is effected with the sole securement of the end of the cell. Therefore, the mechanical strength of the structure is low, and the cell a is liable to be broken with application of force to the center of the structure. To cope with this, it is necessary to reduce load on the structure by reducing the thickness of the reflecting mirror b. Consequently, the reflecting mirror b is readily liable to be broken and difficult to handle. Further, the conditions for the tilting of the reflecting mirror b are determined by various factors such as the voltage applied to the cell a, distance from the secured portion of the cell a to the supported portion of the reflecting mirror b and the weight of the reflecting mirror b. With such a composite condition, it is difficult to attain a desired positional precision. Furthermore, a great inclination cannot be attained due to a load on the central part of the structure such as the reflecting mirror b.